This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Modern vehicles are equipped with numerous sensing resources. Examples sensors include accelerometers, sensors, RADAR, LiDAR, and biometric sensors, to name just a few.
In recent years, there has also been a proliferation of personal or mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, wearables (e.g., smartwatch), and mass-storage devices such as USB plug-ins.
Personal devices can be connected to a vehicle for providing to the vehicle media or communication data, such as audio data from a music app operating at the personal device, or phone book data, or real-time call audio data, from a telephone app at the personal device.
Because these devices are not part of the vehicle as originally manufactured, the devices can be referred to as aftermarket devices.
The vehicle and the various personal devices have different native resources. While the vehicle may have sophisticated and robust RADAR and biometric sensors, for instance, a user smartphone may have a more-advanced camera, or a camera that can be directed in a direction distinct from any vehicle camera.